Labyrinth of Blue Roses
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Karl/Saya* Saya never enjoyed romantic things, but a labyrinth made just for her seems too far-fetched. Is it really that romanticizing?


**Labyrinth of Blue Roses**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

There was an unfamiliar wall of roses when Saya passed the _Fei-Ong _mansion. It had long been abandoned since she last seen it. It belonged to a very wealthy family long ago, but the son of the Fei-Ong's disappeared years ago, therefore no successor or relative to pass the family estate _to_.

"You're not here anymore." Saya said, running her long fingernails down the rose covered wall in thought. She knew the missing son and she knew the family in a dream. It was 1913 when she met the nineteen-year-old son, but briefly before having to leave. Her memories were faint, for she found nothing to remember for forever.

She circled around to the front gate. That too was covered in vines and dead flowers. But everything was changed.

Inside was not a long field leading to the gothic mansion, but a whole garden labyrinth of roses. Blue. Like the eyes of her little sister's.

This was not a place to be wondering.

**x**

"She's here." Karl stood up.

Charles bit into the cinnamon cookie with aggression, sat down on the stone floor of the bell tower, and looked up at his brother. "That's great, now what? This is _our_ place, not _her's_." He took another cookie from the plastic bag and bit into it. With a full mouth he spoke "She doesn't belong here."

"Little brother," Karl met the boy's eyes. "This place was made _for_ her. You seriously believe I'd be so selfish to make this only for us?"

"Oh no." Charles swallowed. "You're not trying to woo her again, are you? That was a feeble attempt years ago and it's feeble attempt now." he grumbled, munching down the rest of the cookie.

Karl ignored him, as he stood on one of the broken bricks of the bell tower to look over the high window and down towards the labyrinth. It wasn't much of a labyrinth for its size but the bell tower was just in the center of it all.

"I'm going to see her." Karl spoke out to himself.

Charles crossed his arms and flipped his black bangs to the side, "Psh. Henceforth, I don't think I'll be here by the midst of it all."

**x**

She casually walked around the garden, smelling the freshness of the flowers and passing them by quietly. She had to imagine how hard it was to make all these roses artificially. Only did she catch a few roses that were still red. When she arrived halfway through the tall rose bushes, she stopped.

She felt her hands grip at the area of her heart protectively and pull back. It caught her off guard to see Karl standing there silently. Out of nowhere, he was holding her shoulders by both sides from behind. He leaned forward and whispered. "Like what you see?"

With no doubt Saya felt herself being lifted with a spring scent.

"Yes..." Saya breathed. She turned around to face him. Both their eyes followed one another.

"Did you make it...?"

"I did."

"It's really beautiful..."

"... So you enjoy your gift." Karl cirled her. He could just see her eyes glowing with red again by the overtaking scent surrounding her. Those eyes had him wanting to take her here and now, just feeling that wild fire grow inside her was exciting and daring. Alas, she blinked away the burning sensation and glared up at the vampire.

"I told you once; I'm not buying it."

"What's to buy when I only want your love?"

"Karl," Saya approached him. "You're the only chevalier I can bare to stand out of all others. I told you when Diva died... you're free to do as you like. Live your life as you want it. If you stand in my way, I'll kill you."

"Heh." Karl chuckled another calm laugh, just for the sake of watching his bride blush in his presence. "And I've told _you_ that I won't let that stand in _my_ way."

He slipped his arms around her waist and pressed her gently back against the rose bushes. Saya felt the thorns push into the front of her back. Discomfort made her resist him. Either way she tried to give them distance, Karl made a couple of remarks that had her go limp in his arms. His husky whispers, followed by brushing fangs, were too much for her. "Saya, my lovely Queen... when will you tell your chevalier about us?" he teased.

Saya whipped her head around to face him. "Wh-what?"

"You've been sneaking ways to see me lately." Karl indicated smoothly.

"I have not!"

"Have so." Karl answered. He took her by the wrist, raised her right arm high, and spun her around in a dancing-manner. Saya fell low on the floor before being jumped by the Vietnamese man again. "Why else would you keep coming around every place we met. The bell tower, my old home, and... this labyrinth."

Saya looked away. "Don't you think you're jumping into things too much?"

Karl pricked his long nails into her wrist and brought her lying halfway on her back. "Don't you think you're being a little persistant. You can keep denying me all you want but I know you've lost interest in your chevalier. You're drawn to me now that you've experienced our love."

"Ugh!" Saya kicked him in the stomach and tossed him to the side. She could not contain it any longer.

The scent of blue roses, the scent of his blood and his words circling her mind drove her close to insanity.

She felt herself being dragged onto him as he flew over to the side on the dirt. Karl's smile was always so mocking. It angered Saya but amused her at the same time. With her form sitting on top of him, she laid a kiss on his pale lips. It was a wild and sloppy form of a kiss; full of anger and spite as tongues wrestled, fangs brushed hard to where it hurt, bites and hisses were done, and nothing turned Karl on more. He groaned.

How unfortunate, such a passionate kiss could end so easily with one break.

Saya was left panting, but she merely clawed at his chest with weak fingers. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Saya..." Karl sat up halfway and brushed her cheeks as she wept like a child. Almost the same image as Diva when she cried. "... Why don't you just admit it...?"

"B-because...!" Saya complained. "I hate you so much for making me feel this way..."

"Then don't hate me for giving you the right to love." Karl wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her once again.

Saya felt him kiss her repeatedly on the cheek. Soft kisses of comfort... yet, how unlike him. He always did this when she was upset. Saya wondered why.

"S-so... you made this... labyrinth... for me?" Saya asked, ignoring the pleasure building in her as he began nipping at her neck.

"Of course." Karl whispered. "All for you..."

"Then... will you promise..." Saya shut her eyes as she was leaned back onto the floor again. Karl hushed her, "I may hate you, but I _do_ love you. _That_... I can promise."

Saya gave a smile, but she could not remember why she felt so happy that night.

All she knew is that this love was not forbidden or wrong. It was just right.

Later, lying there in his arms under the moonlight, she thanked him for the labyrinth... he smiled.


End file.
